


Of Mandatory Parties

by Glyphhunter



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphhunter/pseuds/Glyphhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the task of finding entertainment of the unconventional variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mandatory Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 day OTP Challenge  
> 19 - In Formal Wear
> 
> I gave up going in order, clearly.

Political functions were not something Jude ever thought he was going to attend. He conveniently forgot that being friends with the King and the Prime Minister of Rieze Maxia made it a requirement. Sure, his research made him and his team a popular topic for discussion and many wondered why he was never there initially. It was precisely because of his research that he never had the time to attend. Then Alvin made him slow down.

‘It’s for your own health!’ the man would insist every time the topic came up and really, Jude couldn’t begrudge him for that. He didn’t want to end up passed out on the floor again either. At least, not for a reason as dumb as forgetting to eat.

So, for the moment, Jude was stuck wandering the floor in a tux with half a glass of champagne while Alvin went off to strike business deals and make nice with the public. He made a few circuits of the room, spying Leia where she was interrogating a rather harried looking woman near the windows then Rowen as he crossed between them while speaking to Chancellor Marcia. It was never a question as to where Gaius was, the man’s presence being a demanding source of attention in the centre of the room. It was Alvin that always seemed to evade his sight. Jude sighed.

While his name was known, it remained faceless and for that Jude was grateful since he wasn’t entirely in the mood to socialize as he completed another circuit and stopped near the south doors. He crossed his arms across his chest and kept his drink close to his face as he watched what he gathered was general fare for a King’s banquet over the rim. He’d much rather be back at work. Or, if he couldn’t have that, at home with Alvin having-

“Aren’t you just the picture of unsociable,” he quelled the thought in an instant as Alvin’s arm came around his shoulders. He moved to accommodate, trading the glass from his right hand to his left so he could bring his own arm around Alvin’s waist. If Alvin noticed the hand invade his back pocket, he wasn’t saying anything.

“I’d rather be at the lab than here,” he said as he leaned into Alvin’s side, “one of the interns thinks he’s found something of a bridge we could use with Elympians for times when Rieze Maxians are unavailable.”

“An intern, huh?” Alvin reached over and took the glass from his hand, “sounds promising.” His head tipped back as he downed what was left.

“We’ll see with testing,” Jude shook his head, taking back the glass with a slight frown, “He hasn’t even been with us for a month and he’s already found something like this?”

“Uh-oh. I’m sensing something else goes with this,” Alvin prompted and Jude heaved a heavy sigh.

“Mary’s team has been down that track and jumped through all the hoops; there’s a reason we put interns on the stuff we’ve already done,” a server passed by, pausing long enough for Jude to deposit his empty glass and pick up a new one.

“So the new guy brought in something hokey and is faking it, most likely,” Alvin concluded and Jude gave a single laugh through a wry smile.

“In layman’s terms, yes,” he agreed, “anything new we get immediately goes through me or Balan, then to her. It’s explained first day that any new theories or methods they want to try are to be brought to us first and foremost. It’s for safety reasons, obviously since if it’s nothing we’ve seen before it’s better for us to get hurt than for them and don’t give me that look, you know it’s true.”

Alvin was giving him a disapproving frown and Jude raised a brow in response. “You chose the weirdest things to get iffy about,” he said, slightly exasperated, “honestly, you know I can handle myself.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Alvin countered before dipping down for a kiss. “You might want to slow down there, by the way,” he added and Jude blinked before looking at his glass that had gone from full to nearly empty. Then he shrugged and downed the rest of it while Alvin groaned.

“That’s the fastest I think I’ve seen anyone drink one of those,” he commented then stiffened as Jude’s hand made itself known.

“Should be easy for you to have your wicked way with me then,” Jude smirked and looked at his partner through his lashes. Alvin’s frustration was already starting to show.

“You are the worst when you’re drunk, did you know that?” he said and Jude laughed as he pressed up for another kiss.

“And yet, you still love me,” he grinned then pulled away but not without giving Alvin’s ass a pat, “let’s see how long we can play this game.” Then he was off, breezing through the other patrons and obtaining yet another glass of champagne. Alvin groaned quietly before following at a distance. The game was going to end quickly and probably not for the reason Jude was hoping for.


End file.
